


Enjoy Your Five Long Nights

by Night1514



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Rewrite, rated t for cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night1514/pseuds/Night1514
Summary: A REWRITE OF MY ORIGINAL FNAF1 STORY. It's just the first game written from the guards POVWhat do you do when you're in desperate need of money before the end of the week? Get a quick job of course. Being a night guard shouldn't be too hard, right? Despite the fact that the animatronics roam the night in search of someone to stuff into a suit.





	1. Kick back, Grab a Slice

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a rewrite of my original Five Nights at Freddy's story. The first story is so cringe worthy, but it's still through the eyes of the first guard. Nothing has changed except that it looks so much better.
> 
> All titles are going to be a reference to JT Machinima's rap 'Five Long Nights'
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the manager. This time I actually have the all the games and experienced it myself. Any grammar errors are my fault and will be looked at later.

Night One

Another day meant another morning of hunting for jobs in the local newspaper. Luck hasn't been on my side the past month given that I was just fired from the only job I've known and the rent was long overdue. I was able to get a bit of help with the bills so at least I won't be without electricity, gas or water for the rest of the month.  
I needed the money, but it didn't have to be much. The apartment I lived in only went by your weekly or monthly income. I told the landlord what happened and, thankfully, he understood; he only requests that I pay at least half of the rent by Saturday and then try to have the rest before the end of the month. I could do that, no problem.

He made the request last week and I haven't been able to find a job yet. I asked for a bit more time and was given one more chance. Same deadline, same amount. I've been searching non-stop, but it felt like I was closing in on another dead end.

It was Monday morning when I was searching through the 'F's in the job section of the paper when a picture of an animatronic bear caught my attention; the very same animatronic was the star of the children's pizzeria down the street from where I lived. The advertisement read as followed:

  
**'HELP WANTED: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**  
**Family pizzeria looking for a security guard to work the night shift.**  
**12 a.m. to 6 a.m.**

**Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.**

**Not responsible for injury/dismemberment**

**$120 a week.**  
**To apply, call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR'**

Wait...injury or dismemberment? It was a simple security job, right? Surely, it couldn't be that dangerous...right?  
I was a little apprehensive about calling the place up, but a hundred-twenty a week wasn't bad. If they hired me on the spot, I would definitely have the money before the end of the week for my landlord and can save up the rest to completely pay off the rent. The plan sounded perfect in my head as I circled the ad with a red sharpie before hurrying off to get the phone and call the place.

The manager sounded like a nice guy and only asked if I had any contagious diseases. When I answered no, he hired me over the phone and told me I start tonight. He didn't mention anything about filling out any papers, security checks or anything like that. Just that a uniform would be provided and all I had to do was show up.  
I nearly jumped from how happy I was. Seemed like everything decided to go my way for once. Now all I had to do was show up at the pizzeria tonight for the shift.

Surely being a night guard wouldn't be that hard. What's the worst that could happen?  
\--  
I made it a task to arrive at the pizzeria at 11:30 p.m. since I didn't want to be too late or too early for my first shift. Besides, I might actually have some paperwork to fill out and I could do that while I waited for my shift to start.

As I parked my car in front of the pizzeria, I got out just in time to catch the manager exiting the building to meet me.

"You're the first night guard we hired that actually got here early. Congrats" his tone was cheerful as he complimented me and I just took it with a smile.  
"Thank you, sir. Just thought it would be a good idea. You know, in case I have to sign any papers or things like that"  
"Smart kid," he held his hand out for me to shake and I took it "Name's Marcus Wright. I'm the guy you talked to over the phone"  
"Micheal Schmidt, but you can just call me Mike" I replied before releasing his hand.

"You still got time before your shift starts; let me give you a tour of the place and introduce you to the guys and gal you'll be guarding for the night" with that said, we walked back into the restaurant.

Inside was brightly lit and spotless with the party tables neatly set with party hats on top and ready for tomorrow. Despite the distinct scent of a lemon-scented cleaner, it wasn't hard to pick up the smell of pizza as well. That didn't come as a surprise though; it's a children's pizzeria.

"Sad to say it won't be this bright when you start your shift," the manager began as he made his way towards the stage where three animatronics stood motionless. Before I could question what he meant, he added on "Don't worry. I have some recordings set up to explain everything tonight so you won't be clueless once the night starts"  
"...Thanks?" I didn't really know how to respond to that, honestly. I just followed after him to the stage to get a better look at the animatronic characters that would be my only company during these shifts.

"Here they are. Standing front and center is our star performer and the singer of the band, Freddy Fazbear. The purple bunny is our guitarist, Bonnie the Bunny and finally as the backup, Chica the Chicken. During the day, they stay right here on the stage and play music for the children, but don't expect them to move around too much at night"  
"Understandable. It would be kind of freaky if they came alive, right?" I joked and thankfully, he seemed to find it funny. Looks like I was starting off to a wonderful start.

Marcus then started to lead me to the other rooms and walking pass another, smaller, stage. The 'OUT OF ORDER' sign caught my attention as I looked it over for a moment.  
"That's Pirate's Cove. You don't have to worry about that one; the animatronic behind those curtains been out of commission for a long while since we haven't found anyone to repair him yet."  
Well, that was a bit of a downer. I was actually looking forward to meeting everyone that played a part in Freddy's band. Maybe the animatronic would get repaired while I'm working here one day if this job became long term.

I was shown the backstage area which wasn't too far from the show stage. It was a small room lined with shelves that were filled with spare animatronic heads for the main cast. In the center was a metal desk which currently had an extra endoskeleton along with a spare Bonnie head on top. Seems like the technician was working on something for the rabbit.

We walked across the main floor towards a hallway that leads to the restrooms. Nothing unusual or noteworthy there. Just regular bathrooms; one for males and one for females. Of course, the inside of the restrooms looked just like that; restrooms.  
Just down from the restrooms was the kitchen. As you would expect, it looked just like a kitchen. The smell of pizza was definitely stronger here. There was also the underlying scent of cake, which also wasn't surprising.

We ended up taking the West Hall instead of the East which was closer by the kitchen. However, the western hall held the storage closet. Nothing of interest there; just a broom, mop, bucket and the cleaning supplies all being lit up by the single hanging bulb overhead.  
The hallway was interesting though. There were star ornaments lining the ceiling and the walls were decorated with drawings from many of the kids along with a poster of Freddy Fazbear holding his mic with the worlds 'LET'S PARTY' overhead. The end of the hall was lined with cobwebs and there was a soda cup sitting in the corner. There were some monitors on the floor and some wires hanging from the ceiling and I couldn't help but wonder where those led to and if they were out during the day. Then again, the kids must not come back here, so it shouldn't be a huge safety issue.

"And here's your office" Marcus announced.

The office was small; compact, but it wouldn't be an issue for me. Sitting against the front wall was the desk with a couple of monitors and an electric steel fan that was currently filling the stuffy room with a cool breeze. There was some balled up pieces of paper underneath said desk that was probably left by the last security guard. On top of one monitor was what looked like Chica's cupcake; more than likely, it was just a spare. The wall in front of the desk held more child-like drawings and a poster of the Freddy Fazbear band with the words 'CELEBRATE' in bold, bubbled letters on top.  
The left and the right wall had these huge steel-like doors on them with two buttons on each side; a red button on top that was labeled DOOR and a white button underneath labeled LIGHT. The floors were tiled black and white and overheard was a single little light that illuminated the whole room.

"The buttons are pretty much self-explanatory. The red one closes the door and the white one will turn on the hallway light for that specific hallway. Use that in case you hear anything and if something tries to get in the room that could harm you, just shut the doors."  
"Sounds easy enough" I reassured him while getting comfortable in the office chair. "So, how do the monitors work?"  
"Oh, you won't need those. They're just in here for decoration...for the moment; we're getting rid of them by the end of the week. You'll be using this" Marcus picked up the tablet that had been sitting on the desk and handed it to me "Uses way less power than the monitors do. A bit more complicated than I would like, but our day guard swears it's a lot simpler than it seems"  
"I'll take his word for it" my words came out uncertain as I took the tablet from him and turned it on.

The monitor showed the time: 11:55 p.m.  
A power bar in the bottom left corner which was currently at one-hundred percent.  
The right corner showed a simple map of the place with the camera numbers on them. It was currently on camera 1A which was, as to be expected, the show stage where I was given an up-close look of the star animatronics.  
I clicked around the place for a moment to try and get used to the layout. "This shouldn't be too hard. I think I can manage"  
"Glad to hear. Well, you have at least five minutes to get used to everything" hopefully that would be enough.

Marcus walked across the office towards the right door which leads to the East Hall. "I'll leave ya to it, kid. Nothing really happens at night, so just take it easy. I'll be back to open the place up at six in the morning. Maybe earlier, maybe later. Once your five days are up, if you want to stay our night guard, I'll give you a key to open and lock the place yourself"  
"You can count on me" I reassured.  
"And one last thing: the place will get dark after I leave, but only for a few seconds; two at the most before the backup generator turns on. You should get a call the moment your shifts starts, no later than a minute. That's everything. Good luck on your first night, kid"  
"Thank you, sir" with that said, Marcus walked out of the office and into the hall.

I leant out the office door and watched him go while also getting a good look at the eastern hallway. It almost looked identical to the West. Stars hanging from the ceiling and lining the wall were three posters.  
A Chica one that said 'EATING TIME!' above her.  
One of Freddy with the words 'FUN TIME!' below him  
And lastly, there was Bonnie that read 'PARTY TIME!' above his head. There were also a few cobwebs which lead me to believe the janitor really overlooked this part of the restaurant.  
There was a poster that had the rules of the pizzeria on them, one of which said 'Don't poop on the floor.' I couldn't help but wonder how many times that had to happen for them to make a rule out of it.

As I got settled in for the long night ahead, I was plunged into darkness for a few seconds before the light in the office flickered back on. However, the hallways themselves were still dark. Curious, I picked up the tablet and turned it on.  
The sight I was greeted with made me jump and drop the device which turned it back off. It was left on camera 1A which was the show stage. Where the animatronic band was looking ahead before the manager left, I could've sworn they were all looking at me when I turned the tablet back on.

Taking a moment, I placed a hand over my rapidly beating heart in an attempt to calm myself down. With shaking hands, I reached down to pick the device back up and turn it on. There on the camera were Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, but instead of looking at me, they were all looking front; just like they were before the manager left.  
I gave a sigh and shook my head. "It's a minute to my shift and I'm already freaking myself out. Come on, Micheal, you can do this" I mumbled to myself while flipping through the cameras.

Just as I expected, the rest of the place was dark as well. Seems like the only power was my office and given the dim illumination of the door and light buttons, it looked like those had power as well. The backup generator must only work the office which made sense to me considering I would be working here.  
I was just about to set the tablet down when the red rotary dial phone began to ring; the sound echoing throughout the, otherwise, silent establishment. I quickly answered it mid-ring with the idea that it was the guy Marcus had told me about earlier.  
"Hello?"

 _"Hello? Hello, Hello?"_  
"Hel-"  
_"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."_

Right, I forgot he said it was a recording. How did he set up the phone to ring as though it were an actual person calling up the place?

_"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm...finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact, so...I know it can be a little overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Eh, you'll do fine! So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?"_

  
A message left from the previous night guard? Or maybe someone that worked here way earlier than me. The manager made it sound like the messages have been heard before by other night guards, so there was no telling if the guy speaking was the last guard to work here, or someone that was employed when the place first opened; who knew?  


_"-Uh, let's see...First, there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Eh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know-"_  
Understandable since the manager couldn't do it. Maybe if I had come an hour earlier or during the time the store was open, he might've done the whole greeting.

_"Welcome to Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza: A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike; where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovery of the damage or death has occurred a missing person report will be filed within ninety days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced-"_

Wait...he did say death, right? I'm almost a hundred percent certain I heard death in that sentence. What does he mean a missing person report would be filed after the place was cleaned with bleach?! That's hiding evidence and-

_"Blah, blah, blah. Now, that might sound bad, I know-"_

Well, yeah, that sounded bad! What place got rid of evidence in the case of a murder?!

_"-But there's really nothing to worry about."_

Is there?! Because suddenly this job wasn't sounding so good!

_"Uh, the animatronic characters, here, do get a bit quirky at night-"_

Wait, what does he mean by quirky?

_"-But do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too."_

Couldn't fault him on that one. I get irritable after not showering for just a day.

_"So remember these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect. Right? Okay. So, just be aware; the characters do tend to wander a bit. Eh, they're left in some kind of free-roaming mode at night. Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long"_

Ah, so that's what he meant. I mean, I could handle them walking around and moving. It might explain why it seemed like they were looking directly at the camera earlier. The manager must've left them on.

_"Uh, they used to be able to walk around during the day, too. But then there was 'The bite of '87-'"_

Wait, what?!

_"Yeah...i-it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

No, I don't!

_"Now, concerning your safety; the only real risk to you as the night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh...if they happen to see you after hours they probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll...They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on-"_

And that's bad, how?

_"Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably try to ah...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

...Oh

_"Now that wouldn't be so bad...if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices...especially around the facial area. So, you can imagine how having your head pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death..._

There's...no way that was true, right?

_"-Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask."_

Thanks, dude. Really didn't need that imaging.

_"Yeah...they don't tell you these things when you sign up"_

I, fucking, wonder why!

_"But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you again tomorrow. Check those cameras and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary._  
_Alright, good night"_

Well, that wasn't ominous at all.  
So, let me get this straight: the animatronics are left to walk around the building and I'm guessing the previous night guard, or whoever he is, left the message of these robotic mascots being murderous machines to make current guards work harder as though their lives were at stake. That sounds about right...right?  
Right!

Placing the receiver down to hang up the phone, I picked up the tablet and turned it back on. It was still showing camera 1A, displaying the show stage where everything was still the same; Freddy and Chica were both looking out towards the main floor and everything seemed right.  
...Wait...Freddy and Chica...  
Where the hell was Bonnie?

Alright, calm down, Schmidt. Remember, they're left in a free-roaming mode to prevent any malfunctions during the day. The rabbit had to be around here as I'm almost certain the animatronics not allowed to leave the building.  
I turned the camera to 1B which was the main party room, but there was no sign of the animatronic bunny. Camera 1C just gave me a front view of the stage where that mystery animatronic was. I could only hope Bonnie didn't get too far which is what lead me to click on camera 5, the back rooms. There, hiding in the darkness with only his optics barely visible, was Bonnie

I'll admit that this was only slightly terrifying, but he just seemed like a curious rabbit on the move. Just to be sure, I checked back to the show stage where Chica and Freddy were still standing in their proper places. Maybe the manager forgot to put them in free-roaming...or maybe they were actually sentient and didn't feel like moving. The thought at least gave me a laugh when I went back to the back room only to find that Bonnie had walked out.  
Now where did that rabbit get to?

While searching around for him, I couldn't help but glance down at the power meter, but the moment I did the tablet screen went black; sounds of it glitching out were made whenever I tried to check the cameras. As much as I didn't want to do this, I held the device in one hand and hit it with the other. Luckily that caused it to work again. I was on camera 1B when it started to mess up. Where Bonnie wasn't there before, he was there now  
Did he...Did he really decide to move when the camera wasn't working or was that just a coincidence? Maybe he just didn't like people watching him move around from room to room. He liked feeling like a ninja and who was I to judge the purple rabbit?

Taking a stray glance at the clock showed it was only three-fifty in the morning and looking down in the left corner, I had fifty-six percent of power left. Well, I did have the tablet on for the majority of the night, so that's no surprise. I'd like to say tonight went well, but the night wouldn't be over for another six hours. Other than Bonnie moving about, the night was uneventful.  
When I turned my attention back to center screen, Bonnie was gone from the dining room. Seemed the rabbit really liked to move. I made a guess that he just returned back to the backstage area and my guess was correct; there he was. Seemed like he was just moving between the two rooms which were alright with me. As long as he wasn't going around causing some kind of trouble, he's alright in my book.

Yawning, I set the tablet down and gave a stretch when my ears twitched at the sound of music playing through the building. It sounded like...carnival...circus music? Thinking one of the others had begun to move, I grabbed the tablet and saw that Bonnie was still in the backstage area, but the music hadn't gotten any louder. Switching to the show stage displayed to me that Chica was now missing and then the music stopped.  
Strange...  
I searched around the pizzeria. She wasn't near in the area near the stage and checking the backroom, Bonnie was missing. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that as the bunny was always on the move.

This time I checked camera 2A and found the rabbit once more. He was getting closer to my location as he stood under the flickering light of the West Hallway.  
Okay, that was definitely creepy. I shook off the chill that tried to run down my spine and went back in search for Chica. I didn't find her until I landed on camera 7, outside the restrooms. The chicken animatronic was standing at the far end of the hallway just barely out of my view.

It made me wonder if Freddy had started moving. I was quick to go back to the show stage and jumped for the second time that night as I was greeted to the sight of Mr. Fazbear himself staring back at the camera.  
This time I let the chill run down my spine as I stared back into his glowing eyes before changing the camera. I'll let him win the staring contest this time.

Bonnie was still standing under that flickering light in the West Hallway and Chica was...not at the restroom anymore. Maybe she had done her business and moved on. I checked camera 6 only to be met with the overhead message:  
-CAMERA DISABLED-  
AUDIO ONLY

Well, given that all was quiet in the kitchen and assuming the animatronic would probably make noise in said kitchen, I could guess that she wasn't in there. Which is what led me to the East hallway camera, 4A. There was Chica, with her head cocked to the left and beak hanging open giving me a clear view of another set of teeth inside her mouth. I was instantly reminded of the message the older night guard left only to quickly shake it off. If someone was stuffed in there, I doubt Chica would still be working around kids. It had to be the endoskeleton inside the suit. That made the most logical sense.  
I was just about to check back in on a certain purple rabbit when the tablet started to glitch again. Using the same technique as earlier, the screen didn't clear up immediately, but when it did Chica was gone from the East hallway.

That chicken moves fast.

I would readily admit that I was only slightly afraid of checking the East corner. It was the camera that was right outside my door, but I had to remind myself that murderous animatronics was a far-fetched idea and seemed...somewhat likely. Except these characters worked with kids during the day. There's no way anyone in their right mind would let homicidal robots around children.  
With that thought in mind, I checked the 4B camera and found Chica, staring up into the camera. So, she was right outside my door. I almost reached over to close it but reminded myself that they were only supposed to be used for emergencies and an animatronic chicken wasn't considered an emergency.

I was just about to check on Bonnie when the sound of a bell chiming made me tense up and grip the tablet in my hand a bit too tightly. It almost sounded like a grandfather clock, but where the heck would one be kept?  
When I looked down at the device, I noticed in the upper corner that it was exactly six in the morning. I also noticed that Chica was missing from the East hallway. I chance a look over at the right office door before slowly reaching over to turn the hallway light on, but there was nothing there.

I gave a sigh of relief and leaned back in my seat. I don't know what I was expecting, nor did I know why it put me on so much edge. Seemed the threat of homicidal robotic animals did make one work better. Who would've thought?  
\--  
After I calmed myself down, I decided to sit out in the main room instead of in the office. 

You can guess how surprised I was when I walked out into the West Hallway and didn't find Bonnie standing under that light anymore. I figured he may have moved someplace else, but instead I found him and Chica back on the show stage with Freddy. I could only wonder if they were set on some kind of timer to only move around between twelve and six before having to move back to the stage for the morning shift.

It was only five minutes after six when I heard the jingle of keys from the front door. I glanced up to the door to find Marcus walking in with an apologetic look on his face.  
"Sorry, I'm late. Had to make sure I had your papers in order" he said while handing me a folder. Just when I thought I was in the clear from paperwork. "Just brings those back here when you come in for your shift tonight. So, how'd it go?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting the animatronics to move around"  
"Yeah, sorry about that," he chuckled, expression changing to one of nervousness "Like I said, some guy should've called last night and explained everything. You'll be hearing from him for the rest of the week."  
"So, is it true? The animatronics actually stuff people into suits if they catch them after hours?" I had to ask, just to be sure. Of course, when he didn't answer me immediately and sighed, I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous.

"I like you, kid, so I'll be honest; we did have one incident like that a long time ago. It was before my time as manager, but these things are kept in our books so it was only a matter of time before I found out since no one wanted to tell me."  
I didn't like where this was going.  
"Some guy had stolen one of our suits, a golden one that's been out of commission for a long while, and used it to kill five kids then placed their bodies in the animatronics. Since then rumors have started up that the place is haunted and the characters come to life at night, seeking revenge and all that stuff."  
"But that's just all rumor and speculation, right?"  
It had to be rumor and speculation...right?!

"Listen, not to scare you or anything, but if I were you...I'd make sure to at least attempt a full eight-hour sleep and maybe a nap before coming back to work. Maybe an energy drink or something just to keep fully awake and aware of what's going on around you." that response didn't make me feel any better.

Just what have I gotten myself into?


	2. If You Get Hurt On the Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever. Grammar changes to chapter one have been made as well. Enjoy.

"Glad to see you came back for another night" Marcus greeted me as I walked into the restaurant. I could only give a smile and hope it didn't look forced.  
"I'm having fun so far and last night went by pretty fast"  
"And the animatronics?"  
"I think I can handle them just fine." I lied. I was just a bit nervous about going through my shift tonight considering the animatronics were actually a danger to my being and not just some empty threat from a previous employee.

"Good to hear it. You remember the way to the office?"  
"Yep, just down any of the halls. No need to worry, sir. I've got it all covered" I assured him with a tone of false confidence. It seemed to have worked though considering Marcus only gave me a pat on the back before he made his way out the restaurant and locking the doors behind him. I could only give a deep breath before starting down the right hallway towards the security office, not even sparing the animatronics a glance.  
By the time I reached the room, it was nearing the beginning of my shift. I sat in the chair at the front of the desk and picked up the tablet while taking a moment to calm my nerves.

It was only a minute to midnight when the power in the building went off before turning back on at exactly twelve with the use of the backup generator. Turning the tablet on, the office phone began to ring seconds later with, no doubt, another recorded message from the previous guard. With no time to spare and the camera set on the front stage, I answered the phone to listen to the recording.

_"Err, hello? Hello? Uhh...well, if you're hearing this then you made it to day two. Ah, congrats!-"_

Thanks...?

_"I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Um...it might be a good idea to peek at the cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place, ya know?"_

Yeah, I knew which is why I was flicking through the cameras while the recording played in the background. Bonnie had moved at some point, no doubt it was during the quick second I looked away just to answer the phone. I was kind of familiar with his walking pattern thanks to all the watching I had done the other night. Turning the tablet to the backstage area showed no purple animatronic rabbit so I searched the dining room next. That's where I found him, or at least his silhouette. He was standing with his back facing the camera almost like he was just walking into the dining room from the show stage. I must've caught him early.

_"-Uh, interestingly enough, Freddy, himself, doesn't come off sage very often-"_

That...is interesting, in fact. It's almost like Freddy just wants his friends to do the dirty work for him.

_"-I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so...hey! I guess that's one more reason to not run out of power right? I also want to emphasize the importance of using the door lights. There are blind spots in your camera view and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors. So if you can't find something...or someone on your cameras be sure to check the door lights...you might only have a few seconds to react. N-Not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."_

The urge to roll my eyes was so strong, but I managed not to resist as I turned the camera away from Bonnie to check on Freddy and Chica. Both of them were still at the show stage, so it seems Bonnie was the main threat for the current hour. Who knows what might happen once it reaches one in the morning?

_"Also...check on the curtain at Pirate's Cove from time to time. The character in there seems to be unique in that it becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched...I don't know-"_

This mystery animatronic becomes active if the cameras are off for too long, but doesn't like being watched? I...guess that made some kind of sense if it were camera shy. So, now there's a fourth animatronic to add to the equation; the one from Pirate's Cove no less. The attraction had an out of order sign and Marcus even said that the mascot inside was out of commission as they couldn't find a technician to repair it...or him as the previous employee had pointed out. This night was just full of surprises

_"-Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control. Uh...talk to you soon!"_

Yeah sure, if I survive the night thanks to this new animatronic. I hung up the phone with the question of why the previous guard didn't warn me about Pirate's Cove robot the other night? If he was supposed to tell me how things worked around here, he should've at least mentioned that one bit of information beforehand.

The night's still young and Chica and Freddy are still on the show stage. I took the previous guard's advice and went to check on Pirate's Cove to see that the curtains were still closed around the stage. While this situation wasn't the best, I couldn't help but be just a little ecstatic to see what was standing on that stage. However, I have a job to do and that job was watching a certain animatronic rabbit that was roaming the restaurant floor.  
Back to the Dining Room camera, I saw that Bonnie was missing and checking the backstage area showed it was empty as well. I remembered he went down the West hallway so I decided to look there next and that's where he was; standing under the one flickering light. I'll readily admit that Bonnie got here fast, but then again I was more concerned about this new animatronic being introduced into this game of _'Who can murder the night guard first?'_

With Bonnie being so close to the office I was hesitant to check on the others, but I didn't want anyone else to sneak up on me while I was watching my new stalker. My mind made up, I turned back to camera 1A, the Show Stage, and saw the Chica was gone, leaving Freddy to his own devices.  
She started off in the restroom last night, but there was no sign of her there nor the East Hallway or its corner. I just about scanned the whole building before finally ending back in the Dining Room where I found her in the far left, staring back at the camera with her mouth open. I couldn't stop the shudder that ran through me, but I was glad that she wasn't here yet, unlike Bonnie.

Speaking of the animatronic rabbit, checking back in the hallway showed no sign of him. Of course, the next place I looked was camera 2B which was the camera right outside my door or at least the corner of the west hallway and there he was. Someone was persistent to get inside the office, but it wasn't like I was going to let him in willingly.  
I turned my attention away from him to look at the clock instead. It was only one in the morning and I had eighty-four percent of power left. Which was good, but considering that Bonnie was right outside my door I couldn't be certain how the rest of this night would go.

A sigh to calm my nerves and then I was turning the camera back to Pirate's Cove. I didn't forget about the animatronic hiding away in there and considering the sight I was greeted with, I'm glad I didn't.

The robotic mascot that worked on that stage was peeking out from behind the curtains, but I couldn't make out what he was in the darkness of the restaurant. All I could see were glowing eyes and a mouth that was open wide, showing off a row of sharp looking teeth. I also got a decent look of the torso which had a gash along it and his feet were exposed; uncovered unlike the rest of him. This animatronic was in such disrepair that it was no surprise his attraction was out of order.

The fact that he was watching me from behind the curtains caused me to worry as I didn't know how this would go. I didn't know his pattern like Bonnie and Chica's; both of which I was just starting to learn. It was the unknown factor that kept me on the edge of my seat. It was just as the guy on the phone said; as the week goes on, the animatronics would become more and more active. It would only get worse the longer I stayed here.  
The thought of quitting crossed my mind for a second, but it wouldn't do me any good as my paycheck wouldn't look the best and it definitely wouldn't be enough to pay off even half of my rent. I needed to stay the whole five nights.

So instead of whining like a little bitch I decided to check back on the West Corner and saw that Bonnie was now missing. Before assuming the worse I looked at the camera that was directed down the West Hallway only to see the robotic rabbit wasn't there either. The storage closet was empty as well and checking the other places Bonnie liked to frequent yielded the same results. Just Chica still in the dining room where I left her.

With my suspicions confirmed I set the tablet down and reached over to the left door and pressed the button to shine a light in the doorway. I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Bonnie staring back at me from outside the office and wasted no time in pressing the door button to shut the slab of metal in his face. My heart was beating out of my chest, but I managed to keep myself calm and counted myself lucky that the rabbit hadn't managed to get into the office while I was searching for him.  
I waited a few minutes in silence before I heard the distinct sound of footsteps walking away from the door. Did Bonnie just leave? I should probably check just to be sure, but I don't think I'll be able to see him from the corner camera since the area outside the door was a blind spot. If I turn on the light, I wonder if I'll be able to see him or a shadow of some kind. Couldn't hurt to try.

As I pressed the button for the door light and looked into the window, I couldn't see any shadow or even Bonnie himself. Taking the chance I decided to open the door and turned the light on once more to see that the animatronic rabbit was nowhere to be found. Before I could even think of sighing from relief the echoing sound of what I could only describe as pots and pans moving around was heard through the restaurant. I couldn't help but wonder if someone had gotten into the pizzeria, but I didn't hear any sounds of entry while I was waiting for Bonnie to leave. The thought of one of the animatronics making preparations to cook me crossed my mind, but I decided to not entertain the thought.

Instead I focused all my attention back to the tablet in my hand and searched the dining room first to find Bonnie back where he usually starts. I wasn't going to complain though as the further away he was from me, the better. Although since he was there that meant Chica was now missing. The sounds of pots and pans were still going strong...Curious, I began to search the places Chica liked to be in. Bonnie was taking up the dining hall, Restrooms were clear and the east hallway and corner saw a severe lacking of animatronic chicken.

...Was Chica in the kitchen then? I wonder if I asked her to make me a pizza, would she?

The idea alone worked a smile onto my face while I checked my power supply. Fifty-five percent and three in the morning. I could only assume the sudden drain in power came from me closing the door on Bonnie for that period of time, but now there's nothing I can do about it.

A new thought came by; this one concerning the new animatronic and Freddy Fazbear, both of which I hoped were still on their same spots

The show stage presented me with a robotic bear that decided he was going to stare me down just like the other night. Well at least I know Freddy just wants to have a staring contest with me and nothing else. The same couldn't be said for the other animatronic as when I checked Pirate's Cove, the robotic mascot was, now, off the stage. He was covered in darkness and the only thing I could make out was his glowing eyes and the outline of his body, but just barely. I didn't know what to make of this other than he could be on his way to the office though I wasn't sure when or how it would happen or even which door he would be coming through.

I decided to leave him be for now and do a quick check on the other mascots. Chica was still in the kitchen if the sounds were anything to go by, Bonnie was now taking up room in the backstage area and Freddy remained on the show stage. With everyone in their 'proper' places, the only one I had to worry about was the mascot at Pirate's Cove...who was missing when I went to check on him.  
...Where the hell did he go?

The question answered itself when I heard the sound of rapid, but heavy metal footsteps echoing through the building. Suddenly on high alert, I pressed the button for both entryways only to hear banging at the left door just seconds later; I counted three before it became quiet again.  
I was hesitant and only let the silence drag on for a few seconds before opening the door and using the light to see that there was no one there. Doing the same with the right held the same results; nothing. Turning my attention back to the tablet which was still on Pirate's Cove, I saw that the curtains were closed around the stage now.

So he just runs to the office, knocks on the door if I don't let him in and then run back to the cove? If that's the case then I can work with that just fine.

The time was five fifty-eight in the morning and I was down to twenty percent in power. I'll chalk that up to having both doors closed, but with only one minute left in the night, I had nothing to worry about. Freddy hadn't moved from the show stage, Chica finally moved from the kitchen and was taking up residence in the East Hall while Bonnie was hiding away in the supply closet. The chicken and rabbit were close, but not close enough.

Luckily I didn't have to worry about them as a familiar chime echoed through the pizzeria to tell me I had survived the second night. When I checked back to the show stage, the animatronic mascots were in their places as though nothing happened as the other night. I turned the tablet off and gave a sigh along with a mental pat on the back for surviving the second night.

Two down and only three more to go.


	3. We Cannot Cover Your Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapters and this one have been beta read by my good friend, Grammarly. Trust me when I say they look so much better. Anyway, enjoy.

I'm starting to wonder if four bucks an hour was enough to be stalked by murderous animatronics. The thought of asking Marcus for just a small raise was tempting, but I was only on the third night of the job and I didn't want to seem like I was only in it for the money...even though I was.

I had already dozed off in the office chair once before the realization of where I was kept me wide awake. A pizzeria with murderous robots probably wouldn't be the best place to get some sleep. I couldn't help it though as the nightmares I have of this place are starting to get worst and worst as the nights go on. I dreamt that Foxy ran out from the darkness of the left hall and into the office. The feeling of his sharpened canines embedding themselves into my head was too real for my liking.

Speaking of the animatronic fox, I had asked the manager about him a few minutes before my shift started. I was given his name and that he never left Pirate's Cove when he was operating. He would tell the kids stories of Foxy and his merry crew of pirates that sailed the seven seas in search of treasure. However, Marcus wouldn't get into detail as to why Foxy's attraction was put out of order, but my guess was that it had something to do with 'The Bite of '87' that was mentioned in the previous recording.  
I could only shake my head of the thought and went back to focusing on the tablet; the screen displaying the closed curtains of the cove that was mentioned earlier.

My shift began minutes prior and like the night before this one, the office phone had begun to ring. I answered and put it on the speaker to hear the message from the previous night guard. I could hope that he would have more advice for me as he's been somewhat helpful thus far, but I couldn't help but wonder why his one piece of advice wasn't to leave the pizzeria or anything like that considering the dangers of their animatronic mascots.

_'Hello, hello? Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long-'_

What the actual fuck?

_'I mean you know...they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-Tha-That's not what I meant...'_

I would hope they didn't die considering this place's policy when it came to corpses on their property.

_'Uhh, anyway, I-I better not take up too much of your time...things start getting real tonight._

_Uh...hey, listen...I had an idea: If you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uh, try playing dead. You know; go limp...then there's a chance that they might think you're an empty costume instead-'_

The idea did sound like it might work-

_'Then again if they think you're an empty costume they might try to stuff a metal skeleton into you...I wonder how that would work...'_

I, sadly, do not wonder the same thing!

_'Yeeeah, never mind; scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._  
_Um, well, okay. I-I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side'_

With that the message ended and I hung up the phone. I gave a quiet sigh to clear my thoughts and turned the tablet back to the show stage to find that Chica was missing this time instead of Bonnie. So, they were deciding to change the routine. I'm already used to the over-sized rabbit leaving the stage before his chicken friend, but now it seems she decided to move instead.  
I probably shouldn't worry since it wasn't like they were actually putting much thought into what they were doing, right?....Right?!

The thought alone made a shudder run down my spine and I turned to the dining area to see Chica close to the camera with her back turned. There was no need to panic since she wasn't down the hall or any closer to me than I was comfortable with.  
I turned back to the show stage, finding Bonnie and Freddy were still there posed to start a show. The screen was changed to get a glimpse at Pirate's Cove where Foxy hadn't moved yet either. I still needed to keep watch over him though; not too much and not too little.

My attention was turned back to the dining area and Chica was no longer there. Checking the usual spots she made her appearances came with the same results. I had no need to check the kitchen as there was no sound of pots and pans moving about. I finally found her in the east hallway with her head tilting towards the left. Her beak was slanted open and showing off the endoskeleton's teeth within.

How the hell did she get here so fast? She was close, but not too close for me to even want to close the doors and lose power. I made a mental note to keep a closer eye on her while I was switching the camera back to the show stage to check on my purple bunny friend...who hadn't moved at all. I mean, I don't have any problems with him not leaving the stage, but I had been expecting it.  
My thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of kitchenware moving about telling me that Chica decided to back off and venture off into the pizzeria's kitchen. Maybe she was getting a late night snack and while my job as the security guard was to stop her from doing something like that, she terrified me because she was a dangerous animatronic. I'll just let it slide for now.

Well, if I was able to make jokes about my situation then my mental state isn't as bad as I thought it would. A different sound garnered my attention, but it sounded further away in the restaurant. It sounded like someone was singing, but the words were only ' _Da da dum dum_ ' and so on; more humming than singing. I could only assume it was one of the animatronics as it wasn't the weirdest thing I've ever heard in the quiet of the children's restaurant. I just sighed and shifted my position to lean back in the chair and continue my shift.

Everything after that was uneventful. Chica continued to move between the restrooms, kitchen and dining room. Bonnie hasn't moved from the show stage and checking Pirate's Cove showed me a static image of Foxy peaking out from behind the curtains.  
Maybe I wasn't checking him enough or maybe I was checking him too much, I couldn't be certain. I wondered if my reflexes would be fast enough to stop him again. I figured I was just lucky the first time considering the first thing you do when you hear something running down a hallway in a darkened pizzeria with killer mascots is to slam the door in its face.

Although I can honestly say that tonight the band was giving me a small break. Bonnie and Freddy hadn't moved from the stage, Chica was going back and forth between the same rooms and Foxy was only now making his move. It was four in the morning and I had fifty percent power left, so I could definitely last the rest of the night as long as they didn't do anything sudden...or I didn't do anything stupid.

Things had gotten too quiet for my liking (well, quieter than it already was) so I decided to check on Chica to find that she was no longer in the dining area. She wasn't near the restrooms and the lack of pots and pans making sounds told me that she wasn't in the kitchen either. Looking in the eastern hall and its corner showed the same results; Chica was missing.  
My heart had somehow found its way into my throat and I reached over to turn on the light for the door to my right. The horrifying glimpse of Chica staring me down from the office window made me choke on my own saliva, but I did manage to shut the door in her face...beak? Same thing.

I was panting quietly in an effort to calm down my rapidly beating heart and leaned back in the office chair. When I said that they shouldn't do anything sudden that is exactly what I meant! At least I hadn't done anything stupid to jeopardize my night though.  
Pressing down on the button for the hall light showed that Chica was still watching me through the window until the light was turned off. I wasn't in too much panic considering it was already five-thirty in the morning and the power had jumped down to thirty-nine percent. However, it was still enough to get through the final hour. Chica was welcomed to stay there and stare all she wanted, but I wasn't opening the door for anything.

When I turned the light on once again, I saw that the animatronic chicken had finally left me alone so I promptly opened the door to avoid losing any more power. Picking the tablet back up I did a search around the restaurant and saw that she had moved back to the east hall. Going to the show stage revealed that Bonnie hadn't moved and neither did Freddy. Foxy was still peaking out from Pirate's Cove and wasn't making any move to leave.

The clock finally chimed six and I was thankful for this one night of peace. I'll admit that Chica was persistent, but that didn't stop me. I didn't bother to check the stage again because I knew that the chicken would be back with her friends and the curtains to the cove would be closed. I rubbed my face trying to calm down while I powered down the tablet and got up from the chair.  
I walked out of the office just in time to meet up with Marcus. He asked me how the animatronics acted tonight and I made a joke saying that they were well-behaved. He chuckled and patted me on the shoulder reminding me that I only had two more nights before getting a paycheck.

I could only hope that it would be worth it.


End file.
